That Phone
by hamsming
Summary: Sikap Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah/"Sungminnie apa kau ada masalah?"/"Yak! Mengapa aku babo sekali! Mengapa aku menutup telponnya seperti itu!"/"Aku mendengar mereka beradu argumentasi saat itu"/Terkadang jika seseorang marah padamu karena hal sepele, itu tandanya dia begitu peduli padamu dan menganggapmu berharga dihidupnya/KYUMIN/BL/OS/DLDR/RNR :')


That Phone

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, OS, DRABBLE, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and they self, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : Terkadang jika seseorang marah padamu karena hal sepele, itu tandanya dia begitu peduli padamu dan menganggapmu berharga dihidupnya.

**hamsming©**

* * *

Semua _member_ Super Junior terlihat sibuk diruang tunggu. Ya, beberapa menit lagi mereka semua akan _perform_ disuatu acara, minus Kyuhyun. _Magnae _satu itu tidak dapat bergabung dengan para _hyungdeul _nya dikarenakan Kyuhyun mempunyai acara sendiri di serial TV lain.

Terlihat beberapa dari mereka ada yang latihan, ada juga yang makan sesuatu dan lain-lain. Tetapi ada satu _member_ yang hanya duduk berdiam diri sendirian dipojok ruang tunggu tersebut.

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, _hyung_ kesayangan Kyuhyun. _Member _yang sangat sulit untuk menangis. Seseorang yang tidak mudah marah karena hal sepele. Namun jika hatinya tersakiti atau dirinya merasa tersinggung sedikit saja oleh orang yang dianggapnya berharga dihidupnya, maka hal sepelepun akan menjadi hal yang sangat besar dan jangan harap dapat dengan mudah mengembalikan sikap manisnya kembali seperti semula kepada orang yang telah menyakitinya.

Sangat sulit jika kau sudah menyakiti hatinya!

"_Hyung_, kau terlihat serius sekali." Ujar Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang menegur Sungmin. Sedang yang lainnya masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya ketika tak mendengar jawaban dari mulut manis _hyung _nya tersebut. Sungmin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Bahkan untuk menatap seseorang yang berada dihadapannya pun sama sekali tidak dilakukan oleh _namja_ cantik tersebut.

Dan melihat reaksi Sungmin yang seperti itu, tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berfikir, Eunhyuk menghampiri Leeteuk yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

OooooO

Semua _member_ terkecuali Kyuhyun yang memang belum pulang dengan acaranya terlihat senang ketika sampai di _dorm_. Mereka bergerombol menduduki sofa didepan TV dan tak jarang candaanpun terlontar dan menimbulkan gelak tawa walau terlihat gurat lelah yang terlukis dari wajah mereka. Benar-benar kontras dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

Seakan tak tertarik dengan situasi yang ada, Sungmin berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun _member_ lain. Leeteuk yang pertama menyadari kepergian Sungmin segera mencegahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungminnie, apa kau ada masalah?"

Semua _member_ terdiam menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan _namja_ manis yang sangat mereka jaga perasaannya itu. Ya, merekapun menyadari perubahan drastis Sungmin semenjak diruang tunggu tadi, terlebih mendengar cerita Eunhyuk.

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Sungmin hanya menghentikan langkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sungmin kembali melangkahkan langkah mungilnya hendak melanjutkan niatnya menjuju kamarnya tersebut yang sempat tertunda oleh pertanyaan sang _leader_.

Namun dengan hati yang mantap, Leeteuk menahan Sungmin dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

GREP

"Kita ini saudara. Jika Sungminnie sedih, _hyung_ pun juga sedih. Tolong jawab _hyung_. Tolong jangan seperti ini." Ucap Leeteuk sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin.

Semua _member_ menatap sendu.

5 detik berlalu, Sungmin pun berbalik lalu menangis dan memeluk _hyung _nya itu kuat.

"Hiks.._hyung_..hiks.."

_Namja_ manis itupun menceritakan masalahnya.

OooooO

"Apa kau sadar bahwa Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan sikapmu tadi pagi? _Hyung_ dan _member _lainnya sudah berusaha menjelaskan kepribadianmu yang ketika sedang sibuk kau tidak akan ingin diganggu oleh siapapun dan semua _member_ tahu itu dan kita tidak pernah sedih karena hal itu. Namun, hubunganmu dengan Sungmin sangat baik. Dan perlakuanmu itu adalah yang pertama baginya. Maka dari itu, Sungminnie sangat sedih. Bicarakan ini baik-baik dengannya. Dan asal kau tahu, Sungmin seperti ini karena ia peduli padamu."

_Namja_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua _member _kecuali Sungmin diruang TV tersebut hanya menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari apa kesalahannya. Ini memang salahnya.

OoooO

_Seorang namja terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mendial nomor yang berada jelas dilayar ponselnya saat ini. Namun tak lama ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol 'call' dan mendekatkan benda canggih tersebut ketelinga mungilnya dengan senyum manis menunggu seseorang diseberang sana mengangkatnya._

"_Yeoboseyo, apa kau-"_

"_**Mianhe hyung, aku sedang sibuk saat ini. Sampai jumpa**__!"_

_Perlahan senyuman itu hilang seketika saat suara tersebut menutup telponnya. _

_Namja itu terkejut._

_Sementara ditempat lain..._

"_Yak! Mengapa aku babo sekali?! Mengapa aku menutup telponnya seperti itu?!"_

_Kemudian ia pun mencoba menelepon balik namja yang tadi menelponnya, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf._

_Namun sayang, berkali-kali ia menelpon dan berkali-kali pula ia mendapati hanya suara operator yang menunjukkan bahwa namja diseberang sana sama sekali tak mengangkat telponnya._

OooooO

"Aku mendengar mereka beradu argumentasi saat itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah putus asa untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya walau Sungmin _hyung_ tetap marah sekalipun. Keduanya benar-benar sedih. Namun beberapa hari kemudian semuanya membaik. Dan selama seharian itu Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin _hyung_ pergi." Jelas Eunhyuk sembari mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ya, inilah yang menjadi permasalah Sungmin tempo lalu. Kalian tahu mengapa?

Pagi itu Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat sibuk saat itu. Dia tak berbicara banyak dan tak lama berkata "Sampai Jumpa" kemudian menutup telponnya.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun pulang pada malam hari, ia terlihat bingung saat semua _hyung_nya terkecuali Sungmin -karena ia tak melihat Sungmin saat itu- kompak menatap dirinya tajam diruang TV.

Leeteuk selaku _hyung_ tertua mencoba meminta penjelasan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya memberitahu bahwa Sungmin menelponnya lalu ia mencoba menelpon Sungmin kembali tetapi Sungmin tak mengangkatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu memang berkali-kali Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk memaafkannya. Semua _member_ pun melihat usaha Kyuhyun tersebut. Bahkan tak jarang merekapun membantu Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sehingga pada suatu pagi mereka berdua kembali akrab dan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengikuti Sungmin kemana-mana.

"Kalian bisa lihatkan? Sungmin _hyung_ bahkan menangis hanya karena Kyuhyun memutuskan telepon darinya. Coba denganku yang lebih lama dekat dengannya? Belum tentu Sungmin _hyung_ akan seperti itu.." Melas Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha.."

Kemudian hanya terdengar gelak tawa dari Leeteuk yang menjadi partner DJ nya di Sukira saat itu.

_**Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, hyung kesayangan Kyuhyun. Member yang sangat sulit untuk menangis. Seseorang yang tidak mudah marah karena hal sepele. Namun jika hatinya tersakiti atau dirinya merasa tersinggung sedikit saja oleh orang yang dianggapnya berharga dihidupnya, maka hal sepelepun akan menjadi hal yang sangat besar dan jangan harap dapat dengan mudah mengembalikan sikap manisnya kembali seperti semula kepada orang yang telah menyakitinya.**_

OooooO

_CEKLEK_

_Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Dan seketika itu pula ia melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu sedang berada dibalkon kamar melawan betapa dinginnya udara Seoul pada malam itu. Ia hendak menghampiri namja cantik-nya tersebut._

"_Jika kau tidak ingin peduli, jika kau tidak memiliki maksud yang baik, kau tidak perlu peduli kepadaku. Kau hanya perlu pergi jauh. Aku tidak akan peduli." Ucap Sungmin ketus._

_GREP_

_Seketika itu Kyuhyun menghambur memeluk Sungmin dari samping dan mencium kepalanya lembut. Sudah cukup! Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan tubuh mungil ini._

_Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tiba-tiba terhenyak. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Namun, Sungmin mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya._

"_Ming, kumohon maafkan aku, ne? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mengaku salah. Aku sangat sibuk. Namun kau tahu kan aku mencoba menelponmu kembali saat itu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku, Ming. Tolong jangan marah lagi." Lirih Kyuhyun._

"_Kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa jika kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Kumohon, kembalilah menjadi Sungmin-ku yang dulu. Kau harus tau, bahwa aku menyayangimu melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri."_

_Tersiksa? Benarkah selama ini Kyuhyun tersiksa dia acuhkan olehnya?_

"_Hiks..Kyu...hiks.." Sungmin menangis saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar luluh dan merasa bersalah mendengar pegakuan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu._

"_Sssst, sayang uljima. Jangan menangis seperti ini. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah." Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh mungil Sungmin, menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya lembut menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Sangat lembut seolah-olah Sungmin adalah barang yang mudah pecah jika terkena sentuhan kasar sedikit saja._

_Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Hiks..seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu Kyu~ mianhe telah membuatmu tersiksa karenaku..hiks."_

"_Tidak chagi, aku yang bersalah telah memutuskan telponmu begitu saja tempo lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau mau kan memaafkanku, sayang?" Mohon Kyuhyun sembari membalas pelukan Sungmin-nya itu._

"_Ne, Kyu~" Sungmin mengangguk dalam tangisnya._

"_Terima kasih sayang. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang bersembunyi didadanya lalu mengangkat dagunya pelan. _

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin hyung."_

_Kyuhyun benar-benar tak dapat menahan lagi ketika melihat bibir Sungmin yang sangat merah karena Sungmin menggigitnya ketika ia menangis._

_CUP~_

_Kyuhyun pun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin dan menyesap, melumatnya dengan lembut._

"_Nghh~ Kyuhhh..."_

"_Mmhh, Minghh..cup.."Kyuhyun menghentikan lumatannya dengan kecupan singkat yang manis._

_Kemudian Kyuhyun menatap mata sayu nan sembab Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar mencintai namja manis itu._

"_Chagi, shall we..."_

"_N-ne Kyu." Sungmin mengangguk malu. Dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun menggendong kekasihnya itu ketempat tidur._

_Dan biarlah bulan beserta bintang-bintang pada malam itu menjadi saksi betapa kuatnya cinta yang terjalin diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun._

_Lengkap bukan?_

FIN

Aneh? Basi? Pastilah~ Saya baru disini, dan yang baru-baru biasanya masih sangat amatir _'_

Jadi mohon, review lah untuk sekedar memberi masukan jika memang perlu dan sebagai tanda kalian telah membaca FF ini.

FF ini terinspirasi dari fakta KyuMin yang saya baca beberapa tempo lalu. Yeah~ Ini fakta. Mengenai Sungmin yang marah lalu menangis karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menutup telponnya setelah mengucapkan Sampai Jumpa. Namun, yang dicetak miring itu murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Saya yakin pasti beberapa readers atau mungkin semua readers terutama yang KMS pernah membaca fakta KyuMin tersebut. Dan jika sebelumnya sudah ada author yang membuat FF seperti ini, maaf saya sama sekali tidak mengcopy paste atau semacamnya. Karena saya pribadi belum pernah membaca FF berdasarkan fakta KyuMin yang satu ini. Saya baru, kan?

Yasudah terima kasih~

Review ya ya? :D


End file.
